Will of the Sea
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Salazar and his men are at port, taking a break before encountering the last of the pirates. A young Jack thinks sneaks aboard the Silent Mary and realizes he's more interested in the Spaniard than anyone would have guessed. Male to Male contact. VERY OOC, also made hastily, sorry. Happy Friday the 13TH! JackXSalazar


Title: The Will of the Sea

Chapter: One

Category: POTC: Dead men tell no tales

Pairing: Young Jack X Still alive Salazar

Rating: R (Adults only)

Summary: Salazar and his men are at port, taking a break before encountering the last of the pirates. A young Jack thinks sneaks aboard the Silent Mary and realizes he's more interested in the Spaniard than anyone would have guessed. Male to Male contact. VERY OOC, also made hastily, sorry. Happy Friday the 13TH!

Warnings: MXM. OOCness, language. Sexual content. Hastily made, which I'm mildly sorry, but at least it's something.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit from this fic, however it needed to be made. There is not enough of this pairing around.

The Will of the Sea

The sea was calling to him, low and rumbling, yet soft and delicate. The wind was not helping in any way either. He could see under the bright moon that the waves were ever churning, and the vastness was more than his mind could ever imagine. 'Pirates…Once the ocean is rid of them, you'll truly be innocent waters.' Salazar thought as he tossed the rest of his apple core into the water.

"Capi'tan." His subordinate was at his heels, having been drinking this night.

"Yes Lt. Lesaro, you have my attention." Salazar said, facing the other man as he leaned somewhat closer to him. There was a nervous pause from the other individual and Salazar knew that he was still putting fear into his men, even into the late hours of the night while they were 'resting.'

"Some of the men were asking permission to go aboard…I may put in Sir, we could use some supplies-" Lesaro was cut off in his conversation.

"You take my night of port as an opportunity to have our vessel boarded by roughed up drunks after a night of drinking? These young soldiers would better benefit from having their full night sleep and nothing more." Salazar said, his voice firm.

Lesaro looked down at the ground for only a moment before his head tilted upwards. "A lot of men have died today, after a successful 'hull.'" Lesaro said, his voice low.

Salazar watched the man, his mouth firm. He thought back on the events of the day, and how they had taken a somewhat small hit. At least six men had died, with four more wounded. The Silent Mary had also managed to come out with some damaged weaponry as well as new holes near her port.

Perhaps it was time for a break, even if it was for a single night. As Lt. Lesaro began to turn away in his defeat, Salazar made a small sigh. "A small group of men, ones you find deserve it the most…Take them to land. You have three hours." Salazar watched as Lt.'s face light up a little. "Don't forget to bring back apples."

The man walked away, his footsteps staggering slightly, but altogether energetic. Salazar gave another sigh and stiffly went back to watching out over the sea.

Salazar was awoken to the sound of loud singing. He made his way to the desk in his room and began putting his clothes on. He hated to admit it, but it sounded like a good deal of fun was going on outside and he could use a little light hearted humor.

As he stepped out into the cold night air, he saw the sight that lay before him on the deck of his magnificent ship. There were a handful of soldiers, all drinking and smoking. They looked to be playing cards, though Salazar prayed they were not dumb enough to gamble in front of him. He approached the group, noticing that there were a handful of brightly colored dresses and frail voices also mixed in the crowd. 'Women.' Salazar thought, and bit his lip. He had thought that having Lesaro take the men to shore, they would keep the women there, and not bring them aboard.

He reached the group and there was a small silence that came upon the crowd. Lesaro moved to stand up, "Capi'tan Salazar!" He seemed almost ashamed that he had been caught in the situation. Salazar reached deep within himself, trying hard to restrain the dark urge to have the soldiers locked up for the night, and the women sent off.

His eyes scanned the crowd and his eyes met those of a bright smile. Skin, looking freshly kissed by the sun, eyes deep in color, and encircled with black eye liner like he had never seen. The roughness and trinkets of braids stuck in the young girl's hair. Her dress was a deep red and black color. She had some rough patches on her skin, but a quick fan brought up to her face, quickly covered a blushed smile that seemed to press against it. Salazar could only imagine the type of life the girl led. 'More likely a whore…' He thought, and tried to pull his eyes away. 'A rather rough looking whore…' He looked at the other women as well, noticing that they were not as young, nor as clean looking as the first. Their skin was also pail…and Salazar had to admit that he loved a darker shade than that of white that had never seen the sun.

"Carry on men." He said, and reached onto the table for a bottle that the men had brought aboard. "These go overboard in the morning." He said, his voice very deep and dark as if to dare any of the men to challenge him. He refused to have booze upon his ship while he needed his men ready for battle on the open sea.

"Aye!" The men cheered and Salazar began moving away to his quarters. He was foolish to think that he would be able to stay with the men and take part in the fun they were all having. He was a higher commanding officer…He was their captain. He had no place with the lower classes of soldiers…Especially during such activities that involved women of the night as well as alcohol. He was mildly disappointed in his lieutenant as well, the man should have known better.

He slumped back into his quarters and began to sit down at his desk. He looked over the maps on the table, and took a few long swigs of what he only could assume was rum. It had a stinging taste, and it reminded him of why he rarely drank at all. He sighed and began drinking more, feeling that maybe tonight wasn't such a bad night to continue drinking.

It was another hour before Salazar realized that there was a small tapping at the door, and that the laughter from outside had died down. He stood, shaking off the feeling of dizziness that passed through him as he walked to the door. 'I drank too much.' He thought, and tried to straighten his coat and hair before he reached for the door to open it.

As he pulled the door open, a wisp of fragrance pooled over him. Somewhat of the flowers that blossomed back home, but also the underlying smell of the open waters. That smell could never be covered up. "You." Was the only word that passed over his lips. It was the woman from before, the one with a red and black dress…The only that looked to see the sun more than anything else. "What are you doing here?" He said, trying to sound off putting and rather annoyed. He couldn't help but feel a small burning in his body though.

"I'm lost." The voice was so low, Salazar wasn't sure he had heard it right. He also thought the voice was very low…Much too low to be that of a delicate girl's. He was gently pushed aside, a hand pressed against his arm as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. "You're drunk."

He shook himself, as if he felt he was falling asleep. "You cannot be in here." He said, and was positive she could hear the slur in his words. His accent was thick enough, but the sound of having had too much to drink was positively inviting her to come closer, he was sure of it from the way she was moving closer to him.

"Why not?" Her voice was a little darker, and Salazar had suddenly wished he had not drank so much. There was a hand along his coat, and she was leaning n closer. He could smell the ocean in the girl's hair, and the firm press of her body against his. He was biting his own tongue, feeling the way that his organ was lighting up with attention. He wanted to bring his hands up and cradle her face, yet he knew he shouldn't.

He realized that they were almost to the bed, the woman having somehow managed to pull his coat off, her teeth gently rubbing against his neck. "Stop." Salazar said, his voice suddenly firm.

"You want more to drink?" The voice said, and Salazar's mind must have imagined that it sounded very deep suddenly, as if the girl were soprano in voice.

'Her voice is so deep…' He thought and began to move his hands to reach her chest, wanting to cup her breast, but realizing that there was nothing really there to cup. The teeth along his neck began to suck, taking in skin, and leaving a mark that Salazar was sure his men would see in the morning.

He used his hands to push against the flat chest, "I said stop." And this time he was met with the girl breaking away. He took a moment to realize his position, the way that she was now on top of him, straddling his waist, her breathing hitched. His own clothes were coming undone, his shirt barely on, and his pants unbuckled. His head was a fog, and he knew this would have to stop now if he did not want to do anything with the girl.

"But your body wants to continue." This time, the voice was firm, and as Salazar looked up at the girl's face, he was seeing mild stubble along her chin. He was seeing an adam's apple protruding from the neckline, the lack of breasts on her chest, and rather broad shoulders. There was also the fact that he could feel a rather hard organ pressing into his stomach.

"You're a man!" Salazar hissed out, and began to squirm. He was completely taken aback as the man dressed in drag quickly reached down and pinned his wrists with a decent amount of power.

"And you're drunk…You could probably write this off as a dream later on…But I doubt you'd regret what I'm going to do." The voice was faint, and hushed. Salazar had to listen closely to make sure he heard all of what the other had to say.

"Disgusting!" The captain yelled out and began to thrash out. The man on top of him road with his body though, taking the hit as he bucked up into him, and moving along with the man so that his grip did not once loosen or waver.

"You'll have to be better than that I'm afraid. I'm used to rough tides." The voice was silky smooth, and Salazar was beginning to feel the heat rising in his body.

'The alcohol is doing this.' He thought to himself miserably. He knew he was having trouble fighting back, as well as trying to keep his composure and erection at bay. He had never been in such a situation. "Let me go you whore." Salazar hissed out, feeling his hands ball into fists as he fought to keep the younger man from leaning in again.

There was a scoff from above, and Salazar had to take a moment to focus on the other above him. "I'm not a whore mate…I just so happened to come across your mates' at the bar…Talking about how 'bountiful' their night was…"

"You have sex for money!" Salazar hissed out, trying to push upwards into the young man. "I don't pay for it."

"Please…" The tone was even, and Salazar could see the sly look rushing over the other's face as he leaned in closer to his own. "I was just along to gather some extra…prizes…if you will…But here I am, caught up in a moment I have never been in before."

"What are you talking about?" Salazar snapped out, feeling the grip along his wrists tighten as they were pushed further into the soft pillows below him.

"I had no idea it was the Silent Mary that came into port tonight. I thought it was just another brig carrying some rowdy Soldiers. Here I am though…and with the Captain none the less." The voice was seductive, as well as smug sounding. "I have to say, I had no intention of having sex with a man tonight…Yet here I am." His lips lightly brushed against Salazar's neck line, and the older captain couldn't help but feel himself freeze up.

"I don't fuck men." He said, narrowing his eyes and feeling the younger man pull away. There was still a sly smile on his face. He scoffed again and that toothy grin was forever burned in Salazar's head.

"I may be wearing the dress…But believe me, I've no intention of being on the 'receiving' end of any of this tonight." His tone was even, and there seemed to be playfulness to it as well.

Salazar gritted his teeth, finding a new vigor to begin thrashing about. He yelled at the other in Spanish, every curse word he could think of, in a raised, slurred tone. He managed to get the other male raised off of his hips, allowing him to turn to his side slightly. "Mate, mate…" The tone was suddenly darker, much deeper than Salazar would have liked it to be above him. "What would those men of yours think…Hearing you yelling…Walking in to your rescue, and finding you like…this…" The dark haired man used his eyes to gesture between them both, making sure that Salazar was very aware of his own erect organ pressing through his pants. "Have ye forgotten yer' enjoying this situation?" He said, moving his hands so that they finally released Salazar.

The older man moved his hands up, making sure to rip at any clothing he could manage to grab while he was still being restrained by the other's body. He could hear fabric ripping, and the other man grunting to stay on top.

Salazar gave a push, allowing himself to finally roll onto his stomach, listening to the sound of the other man struggling with something. He felt the other's body move off of his own, and took in a breath as if to try and calm himself. He felt hands suddenly gripping at his waist, pulling at his pants, and revealing his organ to the open air. "Fuck." He hissed out, feeling roughed hands dancing along his organ. He used his legs to push with all of his might off of the bed, the hands coming loose and his body becoming freed.

In his wild haste, he lost his balance and fell off of the bed, his pants tangling in his feet, making sure to keep him from retaining any balance. He felt the cold floor against his knees, his eyes wildly trying to locate something he could use as a weapon to fend off the other man.

'I'll stab him and toss him over board.' Salazar was thinking madly when he finally managed to get to his feet and was met with a wildly almost naked young man. He took in the sight and felt the suddenly sharp tip of his own sword poking into his chest.

"Easy there mate." The string of words made him felt sicker than he should have. Raising his hands, Salazar ground his teeth together. The other man had slipped out of the dress, and stood there, in a very loose fitting shirt with nothing else on. His organ was standing straight up, twitching, at which Salazar tried to divert his attention. "Take the rest of your pants off." The voice was even more firm than Salazar enjoyed. He stared at the other, feeling the blade dig into his chest a little more.

Reluctantly, he kicked his pants the rest of the way off, leaving his shirt to remain alone. His hair was coming out of his pony tail and he knew he was also now sporting his erection to the world. "Touch yourself." The younger man had demanded, and withdrew the sword, lowering to his feet so he could casually lean on it.

"I won't. I'd rather you kill me than continue this." Salazar said, biting his lip as the other man smiled and licked his lips. There was a pause between communication before the younger man moved closer.

"I've never been one to force such an activity. I think two bodies joining together should be fun and pleasing." His eyes slowly drew themselves over Salazar's body, and the older man felt suddenly vulnerable with no weapon and all of the exposure. "However since I've never done it with a man…I imagine the need to be delicate and patient is not necessary." That dark eye moved so they landed directly with Salazar's, "So I'll say again, touch yourself." This time he moved the sword so that it dug into the ground, indicating that he was prepared to use more…violent means to get what he wanted.

Salazar could tell he was a young man who didn't take 'no' for an answer. He knew this young man would do anything… "You're signing a death sentence." Salazar hissed out, and moved his hand so that it was running the length of his organ. His own body was instantly paying attention. He hated the situation he was in, but there was a burning in him that he knew was enjoying this to some extent. He prayed it was the alcohol that was making him feel this way.

He stroked his organ, his other hand coming to rest at his side as his other hand went to work on himself. The younger man was already moving the sword a safe distance away from both of them, and Salazar wondered if he would be able to move to intercept the weapon. "Move." The voice said, and the young man gestured to the bed. Salazar only turned though, his lips parting slightly as he rolled his thumb over the tip of his organ in order to smear pre-cum over the tip of his head. "You're enjoying this too much." The voice was firm, and Salazar couldn't believe the situation was getting this out of hand.

"I hate this." Salazar breathed out, feeling the other male move to stand behind him, a hand gently moving to be placed over his hip. He tensed at the feeling, but did not dare make a move when the hand quickly moved to cover the rest of his organ.

"Let me help you then." The voice said, close to his ear. Salazar felt his stomach churn. He swallowed hard and felt himself becoming dizzy again. The hand was dancing along his organ, and Salazar realized how long it had been since another person had touched him. He bit his tongue.

'Why? Why am I letting this happen?' He thought desperately, and for a moment his mind danced at ANY action he could try and use in order to fight off the other man. ANY sort of elbow to the man's mid-section…Any sort of wild attempt to go and retrieve the weapon and use it against this young…heathen. He did no such thing though. The waves moved the ship, and the other's hand moved with it. It was as if the sea itself was upon him, moving him and entertaining his body in the most seductive of ways.

The roughed hands knew how to dance along his organ, making sure to gently pull and twist in a way that made it seem like the young man had so much more experience with his own body, though the captain was certain they had never met before. Salazar's breathing hitched, and when teeth dug into the nape of his own neck, he was sent over the edge. His organ spilled over the young man's hand, making sure to splatter in a way that made the other gently laugh behind him.

Salazar felt ashamed of himself, realizing he was now leaning over the bed, his body shaking, and a thick organ still gently leaking cum onto his sheets. Hands moved along his skin as the other man began to push him forwards more so. Long, slender fingers moved to his ass cheeks and Salazar tensed. "No." He said, "This is far enough." His tone was dangerous, but the other male seemed to just laugh at him.

"I could call your men myself, but with this situation…It's even worse than before." There was a sudden rush, and Salazar could feel a finger in his most intimate of places. "What would your men do after seeing you in such a position. You'd be mutinied…sent home and killed even." The man's voice was a cold reminder of their situation and the graveness that it held. If he were caught in this position, Salazar would be ruined. His future…would fall…and he would never see the ocean cleansed of all piracy.

The finger inside his body moved suddenly, pushing in and out, moving in such a delicate fashion that his organ jumped back to life. He felt his insides moving, twisting even at the sensation of the finger inside. He wanted to push the other's digit out of him. The young man was moving though, so that he was unable to feel anything else.

Another finger was added and Salazar ground his teeth again, pushing his own head forwards and into the cloth of the bed. His eyes were tearing up and he gave a small hiss. "What's your name?" He asked, and although all of his body was shaking, he was still reminding himself of the anger he should have for the young man.

"Jack…You can call it out when you cum again." Jack said, and the way his name was spoken made sure to stick in the back of Salazar's mind.

"I'm going to kill you Jack…I swear it." He hissed out, feeling his entrance being pulled apart by a sudden splitting of the fingers.

There was a laugh from the young man and then he removed his fingers. "Make sure to remember this situation when you think of me." He said, his voice soft.

Salazar tried to move his legs, so that they were not so spread, but tensed with there was suddenly a rather swollen cock being pushed into him. He moved forwards, trying to escape the sensation, but was instead shoved backwards onto the organ by a hand along his shoulder. Salazar did everything he could not to cry out, feeling as if his body were going to explode.

He tried to push the organ out, his panting reaching a higher volume when he began to feel the organ twitch inside of him. 'I'm being fucked by some kid…' His mind yelled at him, 'and I'm letting him do it…' He felt sick, though couldn't bring himself to fight back…even now.

He pushed his head into the sheets again when he felt Jack start to move, the younger man having leaned back, placing a hand along Salazar's hip and the other on the back of his neck. The older man was aware of the hand on his neck moving to clasp his hair, pulling at his pony tail. Jack jerked his head back and gave a small moan, "You're so soft inside Capi'tan." He breathed out and began to thrust in with a little more vigor.

Salazar felt the tears stinging his face. There was a decent amount of pain that was starting to ebb away. The pleasure was setting in, and his whole body was feeling warm as the cock slid in and out of his entrance with more and more ease. He groaned, but quickly held his breath when he realized he was making noises. He resorted to short huffs of air, trying hard to concentrate on how much he hated the other. 'Why am I enjoying this so much?' He thought to himself in his heated panic.

"Say my name Capi'tan." Jack's voice almost sounded like it was mocking. The tug at Salazar's hair was a reminder of the other's current position. He held his lips tightly though, not wanting to give the other the feeling. When his body was suddenly more violently bucked into, his organ began to bounce with delight and want for another release. Salazar saw stars and gasped again, feeling Jack's organ slam into the deepest part of his body.

"Fuck. You." He spat out, though was sure the younger man was not fully listening to him. The words only seemed to fuel Salazar more, for he found himself panting harder and sweating for release again. His body locked his hips backwards, spreading his legs further and making it so that Jack could reach in more deeply.

"Fuck…You're so tight…So deep…" Jack was gasping, and before Salazar knew it, he felt himself becoming full with the others' own seed. He was aware of his own organ coming to spill again as Jack bucked a few more times into his body.

Slowly, Salazar began to move forward, feeling Jack's organ beginning to slip out of him. He was well aware of the other's body slowly leaning down in order to wrap an arm around his neck. Salazar froze in place, wondering if the other was going to shove himself back into his body. "If you didn't want this so bad, why not fight more? You could have avoided this." The words were a lot more chilling than Salazar wanted to admit. He wasn't sure why the other was suddenly asking such a thing, or why he was bringing it up.

He moved to push him away, trying hard to bring his body over the length of bed. His back hurt though, and his ass was leaking with cum. He was embarrassed enough, not to mention the feeling of dizziness from the alcohol that was consuming him still. "You got what you wanted, now get the hell out of here before I run you through." The silence he was met with was more than undesirable.

He watched as Jack removed himself from the bed and gave a small sneer, "Like I said, let's not lie to ourselves about how much you enjoyed this mate." Jack kept his gaze locked on Salazar's, and the older man was sure it was because he was sure he really would kill him if given the chance right now.

Salazar watched as Jack moved to grab the pants that he had been wearing. He went to say something as he watched Jack put them on, knowing that the man had no intention of wearing the dress he had worn in, when leaving. "Those are my pants." Salazar growled out, watching as Jack smiled and leaned over the bed.

Salazar moved backwards, away from Jack's approaching body. A hand quickly moved out and grabbed onto his jaw line, making sure to keep his face in place. There was silence as Salazar scowled when Jack pressed his lips to his own, making sure to drag his tongue over his own lips. He allowed himself to kiss back, somewhat consumed by the fact that he didn't want to be outdone by the younger man. When they broke apart, Jack seemed to sigh into the other's own breath, "I will not forget this, Capi'tan Salazar." He whispered, "I hope next time you are more participatory." He quickly drew his head back as Salazar made a swing for his face. "I would love you to enjoy it more next time." He said, a smile still pressed against his face.

Salazar made a move to start to get up, and realized Jack was using that time to escape. The younger man was much faster, and instead of using the door, he was moving to undo the window to the side of the cabin, pulling the curtains back and making forcing them open.

Salazar painfully stood on his feet, feeling even more of the cum dripping out of his stretched entrance. He watched the open window a moment longer before leaning dejectedly over the bed. 'Jack…' He thought miserably, and felt his body shake at the reminder of everything that the younger man had made him feel. He tightened his fists together and willed himself to believe he had not enjoyed a moment of his and Jack's time together, and that the next time he saw the young man, he was going to for sure kill him.

-End Chapter

Began: 10/13/17 8am

Finished: 10/13/17 3:25pm

Sorry this was done so quickly. I just felt like I needed to post something today and this was a story draft I had hastily put together and completed. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry it's not really proof-read or well done. Thank you for still keeping up with me, and I really do hope to have a few more stories posted over the span of time this year.

-D. D. Darkwriter


End file.
